It Was Always You
by s.otaku
Summary: She thought he was a gentleman but he wasn't now its up to Rin to Change him


**(A/N) Hello~,.. I finally have the courage to make a new story…sooo…here it is**

**Sorry for my grammar mistakes ^ im not really good at English..and also with my country's language…well, anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I Don't have any vocaloid *sniff***

**Credits to : for helping me make the story and Sourpatchkid03 for inspiring me to write again **

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

**Rin's Part**

I fixed my puffy Black and White skirt and straightened the Bow on my head then I took a deep breath and knocked on the door _**"Knock Knock" , **_"come in", a guy's voice said , so I went in and said, "your tea master Len", he smirked his signature smirk and said, "thanks Rin you're the best~…and also one of the prettiest maids", Len added while sipping on his tea, "care to drink with me?", he said while patting a spot on his bed, signaling me to sit there , my face went cherry tomato.. well cause "LEN" wanted me to sit with him, "uh-I-I have to go to work!", I ran towards the kitchen and splashed cold water over my face, "Rin?...why is your face red?….OH NO! you don't have a fever do you?, if you do your going to infect the food too!", Miku the kagamine household's chef said while pushing me out of the kitchen

"Miku", I whined, "I don't have a fever"

"then what is it…Paint?"

"No"

"too much work?"

"No"

"Aha~",she exclaimed "it's master Len isn't it?~"

"wha- n-no", I bet my face looked as red as the roses in the garden

"heheh~, don't deny it Rinny, I see you with those lovey dovey eyes whenever your with master Len~", miku said with a smirk~

" I-I pleasedonttellanyone", I said quickly

" now ,now, I won't tell don't worry , Now do tell me how you work as a maid here again" , miku said while putting an arm over me

I sighed and said, "fine, well it all happened when I was in the orphanage I was about 14 then"

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Rin~ Rin~ Rin?"

"Yes ma'am?" , I asked

"there are people here to adopt you"

"really" , I exclaimed with my eyes shining

"yes, and once your done packing come out to meet them" , miss Anne said the one taking care of the orphanage

When I went out to meet my foster parents I saw a very pretty lady and a very handsome man

"your..Rin aren't you?" , The lady said with a smile

"uh y-yes", I replied

"well Rin", the man said ,"we have something to propose to you"

"What is it about?" , I asked innocently

"well..we have a son who's about your age and…we need..…a maid the same age as him…like you.." , the man said

"Oh", I frowned I was just going to be a…a..maid not have a real family?

When the woman saw me frowning she quickly added, "DON'T WORRY,… I mean don't worry, you'll get education and other things a child would need, and you would also have us", she smiled , "so, what do you say Rin?", "m-maybe if you want" , I replied sheepishly

"of course we'd want to take you Rin~, the couple said

Then the woman exclaimed, "OH! Yeah my names Lily my husband here is Leon, you'll be meeting our son soon too"

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

"so that's how it was?", the tealette asked

"hm.. somewhat.. , eventually I met Len when I went to clean the bathroom in his Room when…I-…I-

[-insertblush-]…I-..NEVERMIND!

"awww come on rinneh~", Miku pouted

"just don't tell kay…, when I was holding the doorknob the knob twisted and the door swung open…and of course I fell over something or someone…when I looked below me I saw a…a…a half naked master Len below me-AGHHH! , Miku! You better not tell or else I'll Tell meiko your relationship with Kaito!"

"haha- Wai- Wha-?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT, OH I OUTTA- " Miku got cut off when a woman with blond hair tied into a side ponytail walked in the house, me and Miku watched her then we saw master Len came downstairs and and , my eyes widened in horror, gave the girl a Loooooong passionate kiss, then I heard Miku say

" TCH! That's the 3rd one this week"

"Wha- what do you mean?", I asked innocently

"I MEAN that the GUY you LIKE has been seeing LOTs and Lots of GURLZ", miku said with sarcasm

Then something rattled behind us, "Lily-sama", I said

"haha..well anyway Miku-chan is right that's why I need you to change him Rin", she said with a serious tone

" what! Why me?, there are soo many other girls who could do this job"

Then Lily replied, "its cause I trust you not just some weird bitch who wonty do the job right , I'll even Let you Date him Heck I'll even let you marry him if you were old enough,..soo whadaya say Rin?"

..well..Lily –sama DID put in some good DEALS and REASONS…soo," , I sighed in defeat, "fine…B-But Lily kaa-san[mother] you promise to keep your deal kay", I said as I put my hands on my hips,but still couldn't hide the blush on my cheeks

"awww don't worry Rinny, I told you I trust you sweetheart", Lily said with a smile

"….soo…what do I do now?", Then Lily replied, "you just have to win his heart, though let's start tomorrow …but I'll fill you in on the plan…so here's what your going to do…."

**So How was that? Was it Good was it Bad anyway thanks guys for always spending time to read my story it makes me such a happy old woman TT v TT just kidding im not that old**

**Please Review even to say Hi or something~**


End file.
